


Roots

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blow Jobs, Christmas, College Student Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multiple Orgasms, Single Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: In desperate need of a new babysitter, Levi accepts Mikasa's suggestion to let her childhood friend look after his daughter. Little does he know that after that encounter new feelings will start planting roots in his heart, and love will enter his life once more.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 46
Kudos: 390
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/gifts).



> Hello, Roxi, I was your secret gifter for the server exchange! I hope you'll like this fic, I made sure to feature as many things you might like as possible, I had a lot of fun writing single parent Levi! I wish you and everyone else clicking on this fic a happy new year <3

Levi threw a worried glance at the clock in the kitchen; only less than ten minutes left before he had to leave his apartment and still way too many things out of order in the room. He hurriedly put the plates and mugs used at breakfast in the dishwasher and wiped the table clean from the bread crumbs. He put an apple and a sandwich in a little pink lunchbox and filled a bottle with peach juice.

“Isabel,” he called. “Are you ready?” 

“Almost,” a voice replied from the living room. 

He fixed the chairs and was rolling down his shirt sleeves when his phone rang. He cursed under his breath before rushing to it, his cousin’s name flashing on the screen before he picked it up. 

“Mikasa?” 

“Hey, Levi, it’s me,” the girl replied. 

“Yeah, what’s up? I’m about to head out.” 

He balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder while he did the buttons on his wrists. 

“I can’t pick Isabel up today,” Mikasa explained. “They’ve just told me they changed my shifts at the library, someone called in sick this morning, and I have to cover for them.” 

“Fuck,” Levi hissed right as a little girl carrying a backpack walked into the kitchen. 

“Papa,” she scolded him, walking near him. 

“Sorry,” Levi mumbled while he caressed the top of her hair, making sure not to ruin the two pig tails he had taken ages to do. 

“I can pick her up from school, but I can’t stay with her afterwards,” Mikasa went on. “I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to babysit Isabel this week.” 

Levi huffed. “I have an important meeting this afternoon that I can’t skip, I’ll have to find someone else, maybe ask Hange to drop by the school if they’re free.” 

He doubted his co-worker was going to have any free time either, but he couldn’t think of anyone else to leave his daughter with. 

“I might know someone who could stay with Isabel this afternoon,” Mikasa said, interrupting his train of thoughts. 

“Who?” Levi asked, interested and suspicious. 

“I don’t know if you remember him, but it’s Eren, you saw him a few times at my house when we were little, he transferred to a different high school, but I kept in touch with him and now he’s doing his master’s degree in my same university.” 

The image of a tall boy with messy brown hair appeared in Levi’s mind. He remembered seeing him at Mikasa’s house doing homework together when they were younger and Levi was about to start college. His cousin had been friends with Eren since kindergarten, and she had cried her eyes out when the boy had to move away because of his father’s work. 

“Does he know how to treat a six-year-old?” Levi asked, glancing at Isabel. 

“I can teach him.” 

Levi bit his bottom lip. He didn’t have many cards in his deck, Eren was literally his only hope. 

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll leave him a few notes on the fridge, you can tell him to use whatever he needs, and remember that Isabel is allowed to watch TV only after she finished her homework.” 

The little girl pouted, but Levi was unmovable on that point. 

“Yes, I think I can stay for half an hour before having to go back, I’ll show him around a bit and see if Isabel feels comfortable too.” 

“Yes, you know she isn’t scared of strangers, but I haven’t seen the guy in a while.” 

“I can guarantee Eren is still a nice guy, you can trust him.” 

“Okay, I trust your judgment,” Levi said, looking at the clock. “I really have to go now, thank you for the favour.” 

“No worries, have a nice day, Levi.” 

Levi put the phone in the pocket of his trousers, and grabbed the lunchbox and bottle of juice. 

“Today Mikasa will come pick you up with a friend of hers,” he told Isabel while putting the objects in her backpack. “He’ll be with you this afternoon because Mikasa is busy with work.” 

“We had to finish our puzzle today,” the little girl said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

“You’ll finish it with Eren,” Levi replied. “Now let’s put on your shoes.” 

They moved to the front entrance where they finished dressing up for the day before leaving the apartment. Levi drove to Isabel’s school while cursing the morning traffic, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel every time they hit a red light. He managed to reach the school right as the bell was ringing and handed Isabel her backpack while she got ready to get off. 

“Remember that Mikasa will come with her friend today,” she said, making sure Isabel’s clothes were in order. 

“I remember.” 

“If you don’t like him or don’t feel comfortable, let Mikasa know, okay? I’ll ask her to drop you at the office if needed.” 

“Yes, papa, don’t worry, I can kick hard,” Isabel replied with such a serious expression that Levi’s mouth curved in a soft smile. 

“I know you can.” He patted her hair. “Now go or you’ll be late.” 

Isabel hugged Levi’s neck tightly. “Come home soon,” she whispered. 

“I will,” Levi promised, rubbing her back. 

Isabel kissed Levi’s cheek and then opened the car door, closing it behind her before running towards the school gate. Levi kept his gaze on her until he saw her red hair disappear inside the building and only then did he start the engine and left the parking lot. 

The thought of Isabel’s new babysitter was a constant presence in his mind all day. He kept checking his phone for possible messages, he had left his number on the fridge along with some instructions in case the guy had to call him, but the only text he received was from Mikasa in the afternoon, telling him she had left Isabel with Eren and that the two of them seemed to get along really well. 

The comment appeased Levi’s worry a bit, but he made sure to have his phone’s volume set as high as possible even during the endless meetings. It was already November, and they had to come up with new selling strategies for their Christmas products, so every division was busy with projects, presentations, and check-ins to make sure everything was going as it should have. 

The sun had already set and all the lights in the building were on when the meetings finally ended. Everyone else slowly sat up from their seats, stretching their backs or chatting with their neighbours while Levi immediately walked back to his desk to pack his things. He put everything in his suitcase, grabbing his coat and car keys in one swift motion, and was ready to leave when someone knocked on his door. 

“Already leaving?” 

“Hey, Hange,” he said, glancing up. “Yeah, I have a new babysitter today, and I want to go home as soon as possible.” 

“Oh?” Hange raised their eyebrows. 

“It’s Mikasa’s childhood friend, he was my only option today,” Levi explained as he walked outside his office, followed by Hange. 

“I’m sure he’s great, Mikasa wouldn’t have suggested him otherwise.” 

“I know, but he’s still a stranger after all.” Levi pressed the button to call the elevator and turned to look at his co-worker. “I hope they didn’t destroy anything.” 

“That’s too much to ask when Isabel’s around,” Hange chuckled. 

“I know,” Levi scoffed as the doors opened. “See you tomorrow, Hange.” 

“Bye, Levi.” 

Traffic wasn’t as bad as in the morning, most people had already gone home after all, so it didn’t take long before Levi was parking his car in the underground garage and going up to his floor. Voices from the TV greeted him as soon as he opened the door to his apartment, immediately followed by rapid footsteps running towards him. 

“Papa,” Isabel cried in excitement before hugging him. 

“I’m home.” Levi caressed her hair, the pig tails barely holding on. “How was the day?” 

“Eren and I finished the puzzle.” Isabel clapped her hands in joy. 

“Really? And what else did you do?” Levi asked while he took off his shoes, but he was soon distracted by someone else walking into the entrance. 

Levi had to take a double look to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. The man in front of him was so different from his memory of Eren that he could barely recognise him. He had let his hair grow and had tied it in a bun that was almost as messy as Isabel’s pigtails. He was way taller than Levi, his whole figure was broader and stronger, but Levi still recognised the peculiar shade of teal his eyes had. 

“Hi, Levi, nice to see you again,” the boy said with a smile, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Hi. Was everything okay with Isabel today?” Levi finished to remove his shoes without looking at Eren, his beauty having a strange effect on him. 

“Yes, she did all her homework, ate some fruit in the afternoon, and then we finished the puzzle while watching some cartoons.” 

Levi nodded. “Did Mikasa show you around a bit?” 

“Yes, she showed me where the basic stuff is.” 

“Good.” 

Isabel tugged at Levi’s shirt. “Come see the finished puzzle.” 

Levi smiled at her before following her to the living room where a two hundred and fifty pieces puzzle had taken over the coffee table for the past months. Now that it was complete, the figure of two kitties sleeping next to each other was in full display. 

“Aren’t they so cute?” Isabel said. 

“They are, you did a very good job.” 

“Mikasa helped a lot, and Eren too today.” 

“She did most of the work,” Eren retorted, smiling at the little girl. 

“Can we hang it on the wall now?” Isabel asked in a pleading tone. 

“We have to buy the right tools before, but I might have some time to do it on the weekend,” Levi replied, already taking a mental note to clear his schedule at least for Sunday. 

“I can do it with Isabel next time,” Eren offered. 

Levi turned his head to look at him, more surprised than anything. “You don’t have to come again, I will make sure to find a babysitter. Mikasa warned me only this morning so I didn’t have time to find someone else for today.” 

“I don’t mind it,” Eren was quick to say. “Isabel and I seem to get along, but if you want to find someone else, I won’t insist.” 

“Let Eren come again, please, papa,” Isabel pleaded. 

“Did you enjoy your day with him?” 

Isabel eagerly nodded. “We did a lot of fun things together, and he helped me with my homework too, he’s really smart.” 

Levi softly smiled. Eren was offering and Isabel seemed to like him already. Looking for someone else would have been too much of a gamble, and after all, they hadn’t destroyed the house while he was at work. 

“Oaky, Eren can come again,” he decided. 

Isabel cheered while running to hug Eren who widely smiled and kneeled down to reciprocate the embrace. 

A warm feeling spread in Levi’s chest at the sight, and he internally sighed in relief as the worries from the day vanished at knowing his daughter was going to be in good hands from then on. 

  
  
Eren came over every day that week. Levi had to work every afternoon, going home barely in time for dinner, so he appreciated Eren’s help more than ever. After a few talks and seeing how excited Isabel was to spend time with him, Levi deemed the college boy good enough to look after his daughter when he was at the office. 

Eren had babysat Isabel even that Saturday. Mikasa had looked after the little girl in the morning, and the brunet had come around right after lunch, when Levi’s cousin had to go back to her dorm. Levi made sure to get off work early in the afternoon, and when he returned home, he found Isabel sat on Eren’s lap while they glued the puzzle pieces to the frame Levi had bought. Isabel’s hands were full of glue, and Eren’s hair looked suspiciously sticky, but most of the work had already been done. 

“I’m home,” Levi said as he walked into the living room. 

“Welcome back,” Isabel beamed while Eren smiled. 

“What have you two been up to?” 

Levi loosened his tie and then sat on the opposite side of the coffee table. When he raised his eyes to look at his daughter, he noticed Eren’s gaze was set on his neck before he looked up. A shiver ran up Levi’s spine at the darker light in it, at the subtle desire taking over the teal that froze him on the spot. An unfamiliar heat was slowly creeping on his cheeks, but his eyes refused to move away from Eren’s. 

“We’ve glued most of the puzzle to the frame,” Isabel said, breaking the tension. “Do you want to help?” 

“Sure,” Levi mumbled as he finally looked away. 

Isabel handed him the glue and showed him from where to start with the pieces, but Levi was still confused by the physical reaction he had had to Eren’s gaze. It wasn’t the first time it happened, his body had been acting up every day for the past week when he saw Eren, but he couldn’t understand the reason behind such unusual behaviour. Sure, Eren had turned out to be more attractive than he was expecting, but that shouldn’t have been enough for his body to betray him like that, even if it had been years since the last time he had been intimate with someone. 

The three of them worked together while Isabel chatted about the things she had done with Mikasa in the morning. The more his daughter talked, the more Levi wished work didn’t keep him so busy. He realised he was missing out on more than he would have liked, that all that extra time he spent at work was time he lost with Isabel, but the pay check was great, and as a single parent he needed the money to give his daughter the best life he could. 

It took them less than an hour to finish gluing all the puzzle pieces and when they were finally done, Isabel stood up to better admire her work. 

“It’s so pretty,” she exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes. “Can we hung it up now?” 

“We have to let it dry first,” Levi replied, standing up as well. “We’ll do it tomorrow.” 

“But Eren won’t be here tomorrow,” the little girl pouted. 

“You can show it to me when it’s already hung on Monday,” Eren assured her. “It’ll be like a surprise.” 

“Okay,” Isabel conceded, even if still a bit disappointed. 

“Now go wash your hands, you’re all covered in glue,” Levi said. “And you too, Eren, I don’t know if what’s in your hair is hairspray or glue.” 

“I’m not sure either,” Eren chuckled. 

Levi shook his head and tidied up the living room while the other two went to the bathroom. He put away the tools they had used, fixed the cushions on the sofa, and then moved to the kitchen. He mentally thanked Eren when he noticed that all the dirty plates were already in the dishwasher, and then started taking out the ingredients for dinner. He was still wearing his suit, but he was going to wait until the food was in the oven before changing, so he wore an old apron and grabbed some potatoes. 

Footsteps echoed in the hallway a few minutes later, and then Isabel peeked inside the kitchen. 

“What are we having for dinner?” 

“Chicken with baked potatoes,” Levi replied. 

“Yummy!” 

“Have you tidied up your room yet?” 

“It’s already tidy,” Isabel said in a tiny voice that wouldn’t have fooled anyone. 

Levi turned to look at her with a stern gaze. “Isabel.” 

“You’re so boring, papa,” Isabel pouted before stomping outside the kitchen right as Eren arrived as well. 

“Should I go help her?” he asked. 

“No, she needs to learn to clean after herself,” Levi replied, going back to peeling the potatoes. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” 

“No, I should go back soon.” 

Levi nodded, ignoring the disappointed tug in his gut. When Eren didn’t move from the threshold and the silence between them was starting to feel uncomfortable, Levi turned around only to find an amused smile on Eren’s lips. 

“What?” He raised his brow. 

“Nothing.” Eren grinned, leaning against the door frame. “I was just admiring your outfit.” 

“This is the latest trend for this winter, suit and apron, what’s wrong with it?” 

“Absolutely nothing, it looks really good on you.” 

Levi clicked his tongue while trying not to peel off his skin instead of the potato’s; Eren’s words were having once again a weird effect on him. 

“Stop with this nonsense,” he muttered. 

“I’m being very serious.” 

The light in Eren’s eyes didn’t lie, but Levi couldn’t hold his gaze for too long. When they were younger, he had suspected that Eren might have had a crush on him, but he had never given too much thought to it, and now, ten years later, he couldn’t believe Eren still felt the same way towards him. Levi didn’t know what to think, Eren was probably like that with everyone. He had a daughter to raise anyway, he didn’t have time to think about those things, no matter how cold his nights were. 

“Is it okay for you to come over every day, by the way,” Levi said, looking back at the potato. “Don’t you have things to study for college?” 

“It’s fine, I prefer studying at night, and sometimes I work on my assignments here.” 

“What are you studying again?” 

“English literature. I’d like to teach it some day.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said before walking across the kitchen. “Let me help you.” 

“There’s no need, I’m almost done,” Levi was quick to reply, but much to his horror, Eren had already stopped next to him and was grabbing a knife and a potato. 

The boy turned to look at him, boring his eyes into Levi’s. “I want to help.” 

So close to each other, Levi’s brain struggled to remember what words were. “Don’t cut yourself.” 

“I won’t,” Eren smiled. 

Levi didn’t know how he managed to peel and cut his potato without chopping off one of his fingers. He was hyperaware of Eren’s presence next to him, his scent filling his nostrils every second they worked together over the sink, and his warmth slowly reaching him, creating a fatal mix for his poor heart. 

They had been preparing the vegetables for a few minutes when Isabel entered the kitchen again. 

“Done,” she said, finally breaking the tension in the room. 

“Are you sure?” Levi replied, glad for the interruption. 

“Yes, everything is clean just like you want.” 

“Good, you can now watch some TV while I finish here.” 

“Is Eren staying for dinner?” 

“He said he can’t.” 

“I have to go back to my dorm,” Eren said, looking at Isabel. “Maybe another time.” 

“Come watch some TV with me then.” 

Eren looked back at Levi who just nodded, so after washing his hands, he followed Isabel in the living room. Alone once again, Levi took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. 

Eren stayed over for another hour before going back to his college dorm. Isabel was sad to see him leave and already planned some activities to do together on Monday, but Levi was relieved when he saw the door close behind the man. His head had been in the clouds for the past hour, one too many questions filling it with absurd thoughts, but most of all, his heart hadn’t stopped beating at a foolish rate. 

  
  
Weeks went by and with the end of November, the town got dipped in Christmas spirit. Lights, trees, decorations, almost every shop and avenue was full of them. Levi didn’t much care about it or about his upcoming birthday for that matter, he had stopped celebrating it many years ago. Isabel, however, was absolutely fascinated by the sparkling lights and forced him to take her on endless road trips to watch the most spectacular Christmas trees in town. 

That year wasn’t any different, and as soon as December rolled around, she took out their Christmas decorations from the storage and didn’t give Levi any other choice than to help her decorate the apartment. 

“I want it to be all sparkly and pretty for when Eren comes around,” she said while trying to untangle the fairy lights. She had grown very fond of her new babysitter, and wanted to involve him in everything that happened in her life, no matter how insignificant. 

Levi could only hum. He too had grown very fond of Eren, but in a significantly different way, one that he didn’t much appreciate. Coming home to find the college student cuddled on the sofa with his daughter or watching after her as they both did their homework was a low blow to his poor little heart. After his wife’s death, Levi had never considered dating someone else, man or woman, he had grieved and had worked through that dark period in his life, but he had always pictured growing old with Isabel alone. 

Now, however, he couldn’t wait to go back home after work even more, his lips always curved in a little smile when he saw Eren’s shoes haphazardly scattered in the entrance, and his heart beat at a different rate every time Eren welcomed him home. But no matter how warm his chest got at those thoughts, he never allowed himself to indulge in them. He was a widower in his late thirties with a daughter to raise while Eren was a college student with his whole life before him, and that contrast was all he needed to force those sweet images out of his mind. 

“Are we going to buy Christmas presents soon?” Isabel asked, bringing Levi back to reality. 

“I have to check my work schedule, but we might go next weekend if a certain someone has decided what to ask for Christmas,” Levi replied. 

“I don’t know who this certain someone is, but I’ve already made my list a long time ago.” 

Levi softly smiled. “We’ll go next weekend then.” 

“Can we go see the Christmas trees people have made too?” Isabel pleaded. 

“I think it’s a bit too early for that, we might need to wait a couple weeks longer.” 

“Okay,” Isabel admitted defeat and went to open the box with the decorations, but whipped her head around a second later. “Can Eren come Christmas shopping with us too?” 

“He’s always busy with college during the weekends, I don’t think he’ll accept,” Levi replied, not without a hint of disappointment at his own words. 

“Please, papa, can I ask him?” 

Isabel looked at him with an imploring light in her eyes, and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to refuse. 

“You can ask, but if he says no, don’t insist, okay? He has his own life too.” 

“Yes,” Isabel cheered, going back to decorating the apartment with doubled enthusiasm. 

By the time Eren came around, the apartment was all decked out, and every room screamed Christmas, even Levi’s bedroom where Isabel had put some lights by the window. Levi often wondered if he was a bit too indulgent with her, but seeing her so happy for something as simple as lights, he couldn’t bring himself to deny her anything. That was most definitely why he found himself with a giant wreath on the door, a fake Christmas tree with big beau balls and garlands, and miscellaneous decorations scattered around the house. It was definitely more on the tacky side, but Isabel wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The little girl’s enthusiasm for Christmas was so strong that when Levi came home that Monday, he found Eren wearing an old pair of Isabel’s reindeer antlers. 

“Partying without me?” he commented, entering the living room. 

“Papa!” Isabel ran to hug him. “Eren said he’s coming with us this weekend.” 

“Yeah, I’m free. If that’s okay with you, that is,” Eren retorted. 

“If you don’t mind,” Levi shrugged while his mind couldn’t decide whether to be happy or nervous about it. 

“I definitely don’t, I like spending time with you guys.” 

Eren smiled, and this time Levi’s mind surely settled on nervous. How could this guy always be so smooth? 

“I’m going potty,” Isabel interrupted the moment. 

Levi chuckled. “Okay.” 

“Still enjoying shit references, I see.” Eren smirked once Isabel was gone. 

“They’re the only kind of jokes worthy of that name.” 

“You kept saying that even when I was younger.” 

“And I was right all along.” 

Eren smiled, locking eyes with Levi. His gaze was nostalgic, reminiscent of the days spent together at Mikasa’s house, and in it, Levi found the same light he had noticed back then, longing and confusing, able to awake feelings Levi hadn’t experienced in so long. 

Uncomfortable with that realisation, Levi tore his gaze away. 

“You can take off those antlers, by the way,” he said, heading to the kitchen. “You don’t have to indulge Isabel in everything she wants.” 

“Says the guy having an entire family of snowmen living in his bathroom,” Eren joked as he followed suit. 

“Christmas stuff makes Isabel happy.” 

“And I want to make her happy too,” Eren seriously said. “Plus it’s just a pair of antlers, I can live with that.” 

Levi side-eyed him, not trusting his gaze wouldn’t betray him. “As you wish.” 

“Done!” Isabel entered the kitchen. 

“Did you wash your hands?” Levi asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Levi opened a cabinet to take out some tea leaves. “Do you guys want some tea?” 

“Sounds good,” Eren replied. 

“Can I have a cookie too?” 

Levi turned to look at Isabel with a stern gaze. “Didn’t you already eat something earlier?” 

“It was just a boring apple,” Isabel replied with puppy eyes. 

“Fine,” Levi sighed. “Sit at the table.” 

He had barely finished the sentence that Isabel was already pulling out a chair and sitting down on it, pretending to be the most well-behaved little girl ever. Levi shook his head at the sight, and took a box of Christmas cookies. 

“Just a couple,” he said. 

Isabel eagerly nodded, but Levi doubted she had heard him; she was already choosing which ones to eat with her tea. 

Turning around to fill the kettle with water, Levi caught a glimpse of Eren. The man was trying to hide a smirk, but Levi’s eagle eye spotted it immediately. 

“Shut it,” he muttered, glaring at him. 

The stern tone didn’t work, and Eren openly chuckled before Isabel called him to show him all the different shapes the cookies had. 

  
  
Levi lived the week leading up to their Christmas shopping with more nervousness than necessary. Going out with Eren and his daughter was too much of a weird thought for him to handle it well. Sure, Eren actually was Isabel’s babysitter, but going somewhere on a weekend all three together felt closer than hanging out for a few minutes at his house after work. 

Isabel, on the other hand, was thrilled to do something with Eren outside of the apartment. She couldn’t stop talking about it, asking Levi to help her choose a present for the babysitter, and always reminded Eren of their Christmas shopping. So on that weekend, she didn’t stop hurrying Levi up until they were in front of the shopping district where they were supposed to meet up with Eren. 

They found the man sat on a bench in front of a shop, and the moment Isabel laid eyes on him, she started sprinting across the crowd, calling his name. 

“Slow down, Izzy,” Levi scolded her, but in a matter of seconds, his daughter was already hugging Eren. 

Levi joined them at a more leisurely pace that contrasted the speed of his heartbeat. 

“Have you been waiting for long?” Isabel was saying. “I told papa to hurry up, but he wouldn’t listen.” 

“No, I’ve just sat down, it’s a long walk from my place to here,” Eren replied, smiling at Levi when the older man stopped next to them. “Hi, Levi.” 

“Hi.” Levi nodded, but before either of them could say anything else, Isabel was forcing Eren to stand up and dragging him into the shopping centre. 

They went into every single one of the shops. Isabel was very thorough, searching every nook and cranny, scrutinising things as if her own life depended on it. Levi had to be particularly strict with her in order to go back home with some money still left in his bank account, and the silent treatment Isabel gave him every time he told her she couldn’t buy something was nothing new. 

Levi knew Isabel didn’t like it when he contradicted her, so he brushed off her behaviour, aware that sooner or later, she was going to go back to her usual self, but Eren didn’t. At first, he tried to reason with her and calm her down a bit, but after a while, he started to find the situation more amusing than concerning, so Levi often saw him snickering under his breath. Isabel caught him once and glared at him in such a Levi fashion that Levi himself couldn’t help but be proud of his daughter. 

Towards the end of the afternoon, with their bags full and their wallets lighter, they decided to stop in a café to get something to drink. Isabel’s energy had decreased a little, so she quietly ate her muffin while Levi and Eren sipped on their hot beverages. 

“What are you guys doing for Christmas?” Eren asked. 

“We don’t have much planned,” Levi replied, drinking his tea. “My parents aren’t around, so we’ll just visit Isabel’s grandparents, and maybe make a quick trip to Mikasa’s as well.” 

“You never skipped a Christmas when we were younger.” 

“You seem to remember an awful lot about when we were younger,” Levi pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

“I have a good memory,” Eren smiled. 

Levi hummed, taking another sip of his tea. “What about you? Are you going back home for Christmas?” 

“Yes, my parents don’t live far from here, so it won’t take me long to go back.” 

“Will you still be around the weekend before Christmas?” Levi asked. “People at the office like to throw stupid Christmas parties that I can’t skip, so Isabel would be alone for an entire evening.” 

“Yeah, it won’t be a problem, don’t worry.” 

“Thanks.” 

Eren smiled, his gaze still on Levi, softer than usual and with a light that made Levi’s heart skip a beat. 

“Can we go home?” Isabel asked, catching Levi off guard. She had munched on her muffin for a few minutes, but she was now struggling to stay awake. 

“Do you have everything you want?” Levi asked. 

Isabel nodded. 

They stood up from their seats, and Levi paid for their order. He held Isabel’s hand while they walked outside the shopping centre and headed to their car. Eren had some of their bags, so he was going to accompany them before going back to his dorm as well. 

“You didn’t tell me what you wanted for Christmas, Eren,” Isabel said, suddenly remembering her desire to gift something to her babysitter. 

“You don’t have to give me anything,” Eren assured her, turning around to look at her as he walked. 

“But I want-” Isabel’s words died on her tongue when a car sped right before Eren who was about to cross the road. Levi grabbed him by his jacket to pull him back, heart stopping as well, while Eren turned towards the road as the car disappeared in the distance. 

“That asshole,” he hissed. 

Under normal circumstances, Levi would have agreed with him, but he immediately heard Isabel sniffling next to him. Her grip had tightened, and she was now holding Levi’s hand as a lifeline while tears slowly rolled down her eyes. 

“It’s okay, Eren’s fine, Izzy,” Levi was quick to assure her, kneeling down to wipe the tears away. “Right, Eren?” 

The man looked at them concerned but also confused. “Yes, I’m all good, see?” he said, leaning down as well to assure the little girl. 

Isabel left Levi’s hand and attached herself to Eren’s leg, sobbing more and more loudly. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m still here.” Eren caressed her hair. 

“Let’s go somewhere quieter,” Levi said, aware of the eyes on them. 

Eren picked Isabel up and followed Levi with the little girl’s face pressed against his neck. Levi hurriedly searched for an empty bench somewhere secluded, often looking back at his daughter in worry. He finally found a spot in the park nearby. The sun had already set, so no one was around and only the light of the streetlamps illuminated the path. 

“Let’s sit here and wait until she calms down.” 

Eren followed his suggestion, still holding Isabel. 

“You can give her to me,” Levi said, but Isabel refused to leave Eren’s neck. 

“I can hold her,” Eren retorted, rubbing the little girl’s back. 

“Okay.” 

Levi kept his eyes on Isabel, drying the tears when he managed to lift her face. Eren kept comforting her, assuring her he was fine, that he didn’t get hurt. He held her tight and let her dirty his jacket until she calmed down. 

“I think she cried herself to sleep,” he murmured, caressing her hair again. 

“It seems so,” Levi replied, checking in on his daughter. “I’m sorry.” 

“What happened?” 

Levi held Eren’s gaze, searching his eyes, trying to decide whether to speak or not. He only found genuine concern in them, a real worry that overcame Levi’s doubts and that put his own heart at ease. 

“Isabel’s mom died in a car accident,” he explained. “She left to buy groceries one evening and never came back, so seeing you almost get ran over must have triggered something.” 

“I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.” 

“You didn’t know.” Levi shook his head. “She’s scared of cars, it took me a while to convince her to get into one again, and even now she always tells me to come back home soon every time I drive somewhere.” 

“It’s understandable that the incident left a scar on her.” 

“She doesn’t want to lose anyone else,” Levi said, stroking Isabel’s hand. “She really cares about you.” 

“I really care about her too,” Eren replied, looking at the child asleep in his arms. “About both of you.” 

Eren’s honesty caught Levi off guard once more, but his words reached deep inside him. 

  
  
The weeks leading up to Christmas passed by before Levi could even realise it. So busy with work and helping Isabel with her school projects for the holidays, he had forgotten all about the upcoming parties for the festivities, especially the annual party his company threw for all employees. He had never enjoyed participating in it, too many people he didn’t care about wishing him a merry Christmas and making boring small talk. 

Thankfully, with the excuse of his daughter, he always managed to go back home as soon as the celebratory toast ended, and this year wasn’t going to be any different, even if Eren was looking after Isabel for the evening. After the incident with the car, Isabel and Eren had gotten even closer, with Isabel begging him to stay a little longer every time the man babysat her. 

Levi was glad the two of them got along that well, but seeing Eren almost every day didn’t help him overcome his feelings. The man was slowly but surely planting roots in his heart, especially after telling him about his wife’s death. Eren had been nothing but kind to both him and Isabel, and coming home to him cuddling up on the sofa with his daughter every time was too much of a wholesome sight not to be affected by it. 

The day of the party, a thick layer of snow was covering the streets, and snowflakes were descending from the sky in slow motion. Levi had driven to the office after making sure Isabel and Eren had everything they needed for the evening, travelling through streets illuminated by Christmas lights. He was one of the last to arrive at the party, the main hall was already full of people, chatting away and drinking all sorts of wines from elegant glasses. Levi fixed his tie before taking a deep internal sigh and diving through the crowd. 

People stopped him to greet him and exchange some small talk every few meters on his way to the table with the drinks. He kept the conversations short and to the point, moving along after less than a minute, but he wasn’t that lucky when he met Hange. 

“Hello, Levi, merry Christmas,” they exclaimed as soon as they saw him. 

“Yeah, merry Christmas,” Levi replied, going straight to the drinks. 

“Still not a fan of these parties?” Hange asked as they followed him. 

“Never was, and I never will.” 

“C’mon, it’s a nice occasion to hang out together without worrying about work.” 

“And who tells you I want to hang out together with any of you?” 

“I know for a fact you want to spend more time with me.” 

Levi stopped to look at them with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry, what?” 

“You’re always falsely polite with other colleagues, but you aren’t with me.” Hange grinned. “Plus you let me babysit Isabel once, and you never asked anyone else to do it.” 

“That was a very desperate occasion,” Levi retorted, starting to walk again. 

“It still counts. Did you manage to find someone to look after her tonight?” 

Levi had reached the table with the drinks and took a glass of prosecco, downing half of it before replying to Hange, “Yes, her usual babysitter was free.” 

“Lucky!” Hange said. “So you’ve kept him around?” 

“Yeah, he’s not too bad.” 

“Not too bad, huh?” 

Levi side-eyed them. “Yes.” 

“So it’s just the Christmas spirit making you less grumpy lately?” 

“What are you implying?” 

“Nothing, let’s just say that I’d be happy if you found someone special again,” Hange smiled. “You deserve it.” 

Puzzled, Levi had to take a few moments before gathering his thoughts. “I’m good like this.” 

“Plus getting laid will help with the mood, you know?” 

“Shut up,” Levi hissed, trying to hit Hange, but his colleague moved away just in time, snickering before winking and going to bother someone else. 

Alone again, Levi couldn’t help but think about Hange’s words. Had he looked so pitiful these past years? And was it so obvious that having Eren around had woken up something that had been dormant for so long? He couldn’t believe either of those questions were true, he never let his emotions show on his face, but maybe they had shown in his behaviour in ways he hadn’t taken into consideration and that he wasn’t even aware of. 

He spent the rest of the night with those thoughts in mind, pondering about them while he chatted with his colleagues and clients. After that initial glass of prosecco, he hadn’t drunk anything else and only eaten a few snacks here and there, so he survived all those pedantic conversations through sheer willpower. He couldn’t wait to go home, not only because he wasn’t enjoying himself, but also because nothing could beat what was waiting for him there. 

It was almost time for the final toast when he had a free moment and hid in a corner near the windows. Looking outside, he saw the snowflakes moving in spirals, blown in all directions by the wind. He hadn’t realised the weather had gotten so bad in the few hours he had been inside the building. 

The thought lost importance when a voice called all guests in front of the staircase, where the owner of the company was standing before a microphone and with a glass in his hand. Relieved, Levi joined the rest of the people, and mindlessly listened to his boss give the usual speech about the company’s profits, hoping everyone would do their best even in the new year, and wishing all a merry Christmas. 

After that, Levi had no obligation to stay at the party any longer, so he didn’t think twice before leaving. The snow smacked him in the face the second he stepped foot outside. The wind was howling, its fingers freezing Levi down to the spine, so he hurried to his car and drove home. It took him twice as long as usual to reach his apartment. No one was around, but the weather was so bad that his car wasn’t stable, and he often couldn’t see anything because of the white flakes on his windshield. 

He realised he had been holding his breath all that time only when he reached his underground garage and turned off the engine. He was still freezing, feet and hands four ice cubes, so he insistently pressed the button to call the elevator and once on his floor, he stepped out of it as soon as the doors opened. He fumbled with the keys and then finally got inside his apartment where a comfortable warmth embraced his body. 

“I’m home,” he said, removing shoes and coat. 

No one replied, so he walked to the living room where he could hear voices coming from the TV. His heart melted the second he entered the room. Eren and Isabel were asleep on the couch, Isabel lying on Eren’s chest with a blanket covering her back and Eren’s arms around her. Their faces looked so peaceful, both of them lightly snoring, that Levi just stared at them for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking up to them. 

“Hey,” he whispered, gently shaking Eren’s shoulder. 

The babysitter grunted before fluttering his eyes open, blinking a few times as he focused his gaze on Levi. 

“Hey, Levi, you’re back,” he said in a hoarse voice. “Sorry, I fell asleep.” 

He tried to stand up but stopped when he realised Isabel was sleeping on top of him. 

“I’ll take Izzy to bed now,” Levi murmured. “Then we’ll make a bed for you, the weather is shit, you’re not going to your dorm tonight.” 

“What? It was just snowing earlier.” 

“Yeah, well, turns out we might get a storm, so you’ll leave in the morning.” 

“But-”

“No buts, you’re staying here tonight,” Levi said, determined. “Let me get Izzy to bed, and then we’ll figure it out.” 

He took Isabel in his arms and walked to her room, tugging her under the covers without waking her up. The little girl hummed in her sleep, mumbling something before turning around and falling asleep again. Levi took an extra blanket from the wardrobe and placed it on top of all the others, making sure Isabel was as warm as possible in such a cold night. He turned on the little light on her bedside table and then quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Eren was waiting for him on the sofa, much more awake and with his hair a bit less messy than before. 

“Looks like a storm indeed,” he said. “Are you sure I can stay here?” 

“I wouldn’t have any remorse kicking you out if I didn’t want you here,” Levi replied. “You’ll have to settle for the couch, though, I don’t have a spare bed.” 

“The couch is perfect, don’t worry.” 

Levi nodded. “I’ll go get some blankets then.” 

“Let me help.” 

Levi headed to his room without looking back, but he heard Eren standing up and following him. He grabbed the blankets from a wardrobe and Eren took one of the spare pillows on the top shelf. Levi tried not to look when Eren’s sweater slightly rose up to reveal his toned muscles, but he struggled to deny the way his body heated up. 

Before making a fool of himself, he turned on his heels and went back to the living room where he prepared Eren’s makeshift bed. 

“This should work,” he said. “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“It’s all good.” 

“Okay. I’ll have a shower to defrost and then I’m going to bed.” 

“Good night, Levi,” Eren said with a smile that made blood rush to every part of Levi’s body. 

“Good night.” 

Levi hid in the bathroom to calm himself down. He hadn’t thought much about the fact that Eren was spending the night at his place. He had acted almost on impulse, but the idea of waking up in the morning and finding Eren in his living room probably still asleep was enough to mess with his brain. Eren was so close and his feelings so predominant that he had to force himself not to check up on the man when he left the bathroom after the shower. 

He slid under the covers, finding comfort in the warm blankets covering him, but the heat did little to calm his nerves. He kept tossing and turning, thinking about all the possibilities right before him. His mind kept conjuring up images of Eren smiling at him, playing with Isabel, or studying in his living room. He remembered their talk at the park, how Eren had comforted a distressed Izzy and how he had opened up about his wife’s death. He could still picture Eren’s serious face when he had told him he cared about him. 

He had shown it every day before and after that moment, and neither his mind nor his heart could forget about it. 

He sat up on the bed without listening to the warnings his brain was screaming at him. He stood up and walked to the living room barefoot. Eren was lying with an arm behind his head and his eyes on the ceiling, but his gaze immediately shifted to Levi when the raven stepped inside the room. 

“Are you cold?” 

“I…a bit,” Eren cautiously replied. 

“Come to bed,” Levi said with a frantic heart. 

He turned around before Eren could reply, but he immediately heard the man scrambling to his feet and following him. He went under the covers without looking back, only peeking at Eren when the door closed behind him. Only then did he realise the brunet was only in his underwear and a T-shirt. 

“Where the fuck are your clothes?” 

“Jeans aren’t comfortable for sleeping,” Eren simply replied. 

Levi mumbled an insult under his breath, but got too distracted by Eren sliding under the covers as well. He turned off the light, trying to calm down his heart, but it was beating so fast he was sure even Eren could hear it in the silence of the room. 

He turned on his side so that he couldn’t even see Eren, but he felt him shift on the bed, lying on his side as well. A quiet heavy with expectation and want filled the room, a silence full of unspoken desires covered only by a thin layer of hesitance that Eren’s voice soon broke. 

“Do you remember when we were younger?” 

“Yeah,” Levi whispered, sure his voice would betray him if he spoke any louder. 

“I loved spending time at Mikasa’s house, everyone was so nice and welcoming, I was really sad when I had to move.” 

Levi hummed. “Mikasa was really bummed too.” 

“The Christmas holidays were my favourite time, though,” Eren went on. “Mikasa’s mom always baked those gingerbread cookies that were just heaven on Earth, I swear.” 

“I remember those.” Levi smiled at the memory. “She still bakes them every Christmas.” 

“I always ask Mikasa to bring me some, no one can beat those cookies.” Eren was silent for a second, and Levi instinctively held his breath. “You know what I looked forward to the most on Christmas, though?” 

“What?” Levi’s voice echoed hoarse in the room. 

“Seeing you.” 

Levi’s breath hitched in his throat, and his heartbeat was as loud as a million drums playing all together. 

“Mikasa always made fun of me for it, but nothing could compare to the joy of seeing you, it was the only Christmas present I’ve ever cared about. When Mikasa told me you were into guys too, I couldn’t believe my luck, but unfortunately, I had to move before confessing.” 

“I had a hunch you didn’t think of me just as Mikasa’s cousin,” Levi whispered with his mouth dry. 

“I was very obvious,” Eren huffed, but his voice was slightly shaking. “You never said anything, though.” 

“You were a snotty brat over ten years younger than me, what was I supposed to say?” 

“You’re right.” Eren shifted under the covers. “What would you say now if I told you I still feel the same way?” 

“That you were less obvious.” Levi gulped. “And less snotty.” 

Eren softly chuckled. “Yes, I don’t blow my nose as much these days.” 

Levi grunted, not sure what to say. 

“Will you let me see you?” Eren whispered, cautious but hopeful. 

Levi slowly breathed as he debated Eren’s request. He was at a crossroads with no going back, one step forward would either push Eren away or bring him closer. He remembered Hange’s words, and Levi wondered if he had been lucky enough to have found someone special for the second time in his life. 

He turned around. 

The faint light coming from outside the window illuminated Eren’s features, waiting and welcoming, greeting him with the same affection as when they were younger. He smiled at him, and Levi had no doubts in his mind that he was falling hard again. 

“I’ve been living with these feelings for so many years, but seeing you still blows me away every time,” Eren murmured. “I’m in love with you, Levi.” 

“I…” Levi started, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. “When my wife died, I never thought I’d ever date someone else,” he eventually went on. “Not even after accepting her death, I had Isabel and that was enough for me, but lately the idea of being with someone else has constantly been on my mind.” Levi locked eyes with Eren. “Ever since you came into my life again, I’ve been feeling things I haven’t felt in a while, felt things in a different way, actually. I guess that what I’m trying to say is that I have feelings for you too, Eren, even if not as deep.” 

Eren moved forward with eyes full of love and slowly raised his hand to caress Levi’s cheek. “I’ll wait for you for as long as it takes.” 

A sense of relief washed over Levi. He felt lighter than he had been in years, with the seeds of a new love growing in his heart. 

Eren leaned forward, gaze going from Levi’s eyes to his lips, but there was still something Levi wanted to clear, so he put a hand on Eren’s shoulder to stop him. 

“I have a daughter,” he said in response to Eren’s confused gaze. “And I’m a lot older than you, I don’t do casual relationships.” 

Eren’s features relaxed at Levi’s words. “Is that what’s worrying you? That I’m not serious about this? I’ve been waiting for this moment for most of my life, I don’t want a casual relationship with you either. I want to take you out on dates, to welcome you home every day of the week, to pick Isabel up from school and help her with her homework while you cook dinner for the three of us, and to kiss you every day for as long as you’ll let me.” 

“This is so…,” Levi trailed off. 

_Nice._

“But it’s the truth,” Eren sincerely said, sensing Levi’s hesitation. 

Their eyes met, honest mirrors of their souls, reflecting the same desires and hopes for the future. Levi shook his head, smiling to himself. How had he gotten so lucky again? He couldn’t understand what Eren saw in him and his life as a single parent, but if his feelings hadn’t vanished in the past years, Levi couldn’t ignore them so easily. 

“I’d like that too,” he replied. 

Eren’s lips curved in a tender smile, and soft crinkles appeared in the corner of his eyes. “So this is day one of me kissing you?” 

“It is,” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Eren’s smile didn’t falter as he leaned forward again. He caressed Levi’s cheek and ear before sliding his fingers in his hair and closing the distance between their mouths. Levi thought he was prepared for it, but the delicacy of the kiss caught him off guard, and a tide of feelings overwhelmed every part of his being. He grabbed Eren’s shoulders not to drown in them, and replied to the kiss like a man tasting food for the first time after starving for so long. 

Eren slowly rolled on top of him as they kissed, lips never parting and kisses never ceasing. Levi welcomed him between his arms, burying his hand in Eren’s hair, the soft locks sliding between his fingers. Eren covered Levi’s lips in tender pecks and longer kisses that took Levi’s breath away. He savoured Levi’s taste just like Levi was doing with him, imprinting the feeling in his memory and getting acquainted with it. 

Only after so many kisses that Levi had stopped counting did Eren’s tongue prod his mouth. Levi let him in without hesitation, tightening his grip in Eren’s hair and holding him closer. Their tongues danced with each other while the frantic beat of their hearts resounded in their ears. The more they kissed, the hungrier Levi got, eager to taste more, to feel all that Eren was and make it his own. 

He was disappointed when Eren pulled back, but his lover’s lips were soon on his neck, leaving wet marks on the skin while Levi caught his breath. He trailed a line up to his ear, gently biting his earlobe. A moan got stuck in Levi’s throat, but his body was honest while it leaned into Eren’s touch. Eren smirked on his skin, licking his ear again. 

“You always take good care of Isabel,” he whispered in a low voice. “But when was the last time someone took care of you?” 

Levi’s breath got stuck in his throat, and his cock twitched with interest in his pyjama pants. 

“Let me do that for you,” Eren said as he pressed another kiss behind Levi’s ear. 

A wave of arousal surged through Levi as Eren made his way down his body, lifting his shirt and kissing his chest. Levi groaned at the feeling and closely watched as Eren’s lips moved on his torso, kissing and biting his nipples, leaving a wet trail all the way down to his lower abdomen. Eren held Levi’s hips, fingers digging into the skin as he left more signs on it. 

Levi moaned in anticipation, cock now visibly tenting his trousers. He was desperately eager for Eren to do something, anything, his body was ablaze, and he needed those pliant lips to extinguish the fire inside him. 

He twisted his fingers in Eren’s hair, groaning in a silent plea for more. Eren didn’t listen to him immediately, he moved back up, creating another path on Levi’s skin with his kisses, and only when he was satisfied with how much ground he had covered did he travel back down. He nuzzled Levi’s stomach, leaving another bite mark on it before locking eyes with Levi. 

His gaze was dark with lust, feral with desire, and Levi moaned at the sight. He felt wanted just like he wanted Eren, if not even more. Eren had made sure to leave his mark on every inch of Levi’s skin so far, and Levi doubted he was going to stop there. He focused back on his waist, sliding his thumbs under the hem of Levi’s trousers and pulling them down all in one go. 

Levi’s cock bounced free in front of him, hard and already oozing precum. Levi whined for the relief, but barely had time to understand what was going on that Eren had already wrapped his lips around him. 

“Eren,” he groaned, burying both hands in his hair. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren replied in a raw voice before kissing his cock again. 

Levi moaned and pressed his head against the pillow while Eren took him in his mouth. Eren’s tongue was soft against his skin, the feeling divine on his length. He couldn’t help but buck his hips forward, begging Eren for more, and Eren didn’t disappoint. He started sucking, twirling his tongue around him and taking him deeper and deeper until he hit the back of his throat. 

Levi closed his eyes shut as an overwhelming pleasure coursed through his body. He bit his lip to muffle his moans, and basked in the way Eren’s tongue was taking him apart. Eren bobbed his head, lapping his cock and already taking him close to his orgasm. He pulled away only to kiss Levi’s length, licking his underside and sucking his head, wiping away the precum. 

Levi’s senses were already overloading, but he wasn’t going to hold back now that he finally had Eren to take care of him. He stood on an elbow and opened one of his drawers, retrieving a used bottle of lube. 

“Use this too,” he said, shoving the object in Eren’s hands. 

Eren’s eyes lit up at the words and filled with even more lust. He didn’t waste time before coating his fingers in lube and prodding Levi’s entrance. His mouth covered Levi’s cock again while he slid a finger inside, and Levi wasn’t able to hold back his moans anymore. He twisted the bedsheets, pushing down on Eren’s fingers and into his mouth. The feeling was so heavenly he could barely breathe, wave after wave of pleasure travelling through his veins. 

Eren thrust his finger while sucking him off, taking him closer to orgasm. Levi knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he didn’t even want to as his lips parted to beg Eren for release. Eren pressed his finger deeper, loosening him up before sliding another one inside. The burn of the stretch and the tongue on his cock would have already been enough for Levi, but when Eren brushed against his prostate, he didn’t have the strength to fight his orgasm any longer, and came in Eren’s mouth, hiding his face against the pillow to muffle the moan leaving him. 

Eren swallowed around him, drinking all his come and then pulled back, removing his fingers as well and lying next to Levi again. Levi was panting hard, his body a feather as he came down from his high. Eren was kissing his neck, small pecks that brought Levi back to reality. A different kind of warmth spread through his chest now, and he didn’t hesitate before turning his head and capturing Eren’s lips in a slow kiss. 

“You weren’t joking before,” he mumbled when their lips parted, still out of breath. 

“I always keep my promises,” Eren replied, kissing Levi’s neck. 

Levi groaned, still wanting more of Eren. “Let me do that for you now.” 

“Just lie on your side.” 

It took a few seconds for Levi to understand Eren’s request, but when he finally did, he didn’t question it, he just turned his back to him, pants still around his knees and arousal waking up again. 

Eren moved closer, holding Levi’s waist before pressing his hard bulge on Levi’s ass. Levi bit his lips to keep a moan from leaving his mouth, and his hole twitched with desire. Eren ground on him again, lowly groaning behind him, teasing him, showing him how hard he was for him, and pulled down his underwear only when Levi was starting to get hard again. 

He grabbed the lube and quickly coated himself with it. He then held Levi’s legs close and slid his cock between them, hard and hot, leaving a trace of precum on Levi’s thighs. The sensation alone was enough to fully awaken Levi’s arousal again, making him regret not having condoms around. Eren was thick, cock pulsating between his legs, and Levi could only daydream about how good it would feel to have it inside. 

“Eren,” he moaned, carried away by his own fantasies. 

“Even your thighs feel good,” Eren hummed. “I can’t wait to be inside you one day.” 

Levi’s breath hitched in his throat, and his hole clenched around the air. “Next time.” 

A low groan resounded from Eren’s chest while his fingers tightened on Levi’s waist. His hips jerked forward without warning, knocking all air out of Levi. His thrusts were controlled at first, sliding between Levi’s thighs with a steady pace, but the rhythm didn’t last long. He was at his limit too and he started moving with abandon, moaning in Levi’s ear. 

Levi had to brace himself on the bed not to lose his balance, overwhelmed by Eren’s strength. His own cock was hard again, and the feeling of Eren between his legs was sending shocks of lust up and down his body. He was panting hard, partially hiding his face against the pillow, but the moans Eren pulled out of him kept coming and he had no power to silence them, too consumed by the fire lighting his skin up. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned in a voice so raw and thick with desire Levi could only respond with a whine of his own. 

Eren’s thrusts became frantic as he chased his release, and Levi himself was close to the edge once again. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking himself, following Eren’s movements and keeping his legs as close as possible. Eren grunted again and held Levi even closer, hand roaming Levi’s torso and hips hitting Levi’s ass always harder. Levi called out his name while he pumped himself, so close he didn’t know how he hadn’t come already. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned back, and with one last thrust, he finally stilled, release washing over him while he sank his teeth in Levi’s neck. 

Levi cried out again, stars appearing behind his eyelids, and his own come soon joined Eren’s on the bedsheets. 

They separated with a grunt, both spent and out of breath. Eren pulled Levi on his side of the bed, holding him close and rubbing circles on his shoulder. Levi was too tired to say anything, sleep was slowly coming over him and fighting it was hard with Eren’s warmth surrounding him and all his energies gone. He somehow managed to stay awake enough to go clean himself in the bathroom and change the bedsheets. When everything was clean once again, he let Eren pull him in a warm embrace, and sleep took over his senses. 

He woke up in the morning with the same warmth covering him like a blanket. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as his sight adjusted to the room. He was pressed against Eren’s chest, legs tangled under the covers and arms around each other. His heartbeat sped up at the memories of the previous night, and he snuggled closer, allowing himself a few more minutes of sleep. 

When he woke up the second time, he immediately felt lips kissing his hair and fingers slowly tracing his back. His heart went into overdrive, and he pretended to be asleep to calm himself down. His efforts were in vain with Eren caressing him so softly, his embrace secure around him, and his smell all over the room. 

“You awake?” Eren whispered, catching Levi off guard. 

Levi hummed, afraid of his own voice. 

“Is your body okay?” 

Levi nodded. “Yeah.” 

His voice sounded rawer than he wanted, but he blamed it on the sleep. 

“Good.” 

Eren kissed his hair and went back to stroking his back, and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to get out of bed. 

It was a lot more kisses and tender touches later that the two of them finally left the bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Isabel was still asleep. She was always one to sleep in, and while under normal circumstances, Levi would have woken her up with no remorse, that day he let her sleep. It was a holiday after all, and in the end, he didn’t mind being alone with Eren for a bit longer. 

The two of them didn’t speak much that morning, they only exchanged tender glances and soft smiles, brushed touches to reassure each other this was their new reality. Levi decided to make pancakes for breakfast, and as Eren washed himself, he started on the recipe. He was almost done when Isabel walked into the kitchen, hair messy and one of her socks missing. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Levi greeted her. 

“Good morning,” the little girl replied, walking up to him. “Are you making pancakes?” 

“I am, they’re almost ready, so go wash yourself and then we’ll eat.” 

“Okay,” Isabel slurred, yawning. 

“Make sure Eren is done with the bathroom first.” 

“Eren is here?” Isabel exclaimed, suddenly awake. 

“There was a bad storm last night, so he stayed over.” 

Levi had just finished the sentence that Isabel was rushing to the bathroom. The door opened soon after, and Levi heard the two of them loudly greet each other. He smiled to himself, shaking his head as he continued baking. 

Eren and Isabel joined him in the kitchen a bit later, while he already had a few pancakes on the plate. 

“Sit down you two, breakfast is ready.” 

“I wanna see you flip the pancakes,” Isabel said, running towards him with her hair now tied in her usual pigtails. 

Eren picked her up on his shoulders and together they watched Levi perfectly flip a pancake. 

“Well done, papa.” Isabel clapped her hands. 

“Yeah, yeah, now go eat.” 

Levi looked at the two out of the corner of his eye, and saw Eren smile at him. He looked back at the pan while his new lover put Isabel down, but was caught off guard when he felt him press a kiss on his hair. He turned around in time to see the fond smile again, and in his heart the roots of his new love dug deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read you thoughts on the fic, I hope everyone enjoyed it :D  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
